


Being Apart

by Miyuki_Lovett



Category: BJYX ; YiZhan
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuki_Lovett/pseuds/Miyuki_Lovett
Summary: Wang YiBo is ( apparently ) going to film "Legend of Fei", and Xiao Zhan is at the apartment he uses when he is away from home.They start a conversation through cellphone, that becomes a phone sex attempt, wich goes into a surprising turn point.it's my first try on a BJYX /YiZhan fic, so , please, be gentle with me !
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 27





	Being Apart

**Author's Note:**

> I started this as my attempt on the #phonesex hashtag on the BJYX HEAVEN Telegram group, but it ended better than i tho it would , so i decided to post it here, as my first work on AO3

He was feeling down from being apart... 

But they always had a good way of keeping in contact, even when they weren't close... 

Phone calls... Or, better saying.... Phone sex.... 

He took his cellphone and, since the other guy's number was on the first number of the memory, he just has to press 1...

His love got it on the second ring...how damn much he missed that voice.... 

They talked about what was happening, if each other were OK... And after a few minutes, they went straight up to the point.... 

" I am far away from your body, but I just can feel it....your hair, your skin....your smell...everything .." He heard the other say, and it was only helping his aroused body to get even more feverish.... His skin was hot, sweaty and his member was already half erected... Just by what happened before the call and what they were doing after until now.... But it was only the beginning.... 

" I miss you... Soo fucking much.....my tiger.....I wish we were together.... "

"First of all... I am a leo, not a tiger, rsrs....- he laughed lightly, he always loved to tease the other as much as possible - and yes, I wish we were close to each other right now.... Like... Really bad!! " he emphasized the last part, wich he said with a lower tone.... Bc he knew it was one of the things that always made the other crazy.... 

"Hmmmm....aahH....I am....so hard.... Right now....u can't even imagine.... " he answered, wich got an instantaneous response " Ohh... I can...you can... be pretty sure..... I cannn... Hhaa.... " 

They were both talking between painting and moanings right now... It was starting to get unbearable....

He knew it was getting close to climax now and he was not even giving a fuck anymore about if their calls were tracked, if someone, anyone was listening... He just needed to release his lust.....and it was getting sooo close....

His lover, on the other side, seemed to be in the car, bc all that he could listen to, besides his sexy voice... Was the sound of the car's movement, probably on the road to the Set of LOF......but it was so silent that he was starting to think he was already on the set, so he started to think if they could continue the "little party "

" don't worry, we are alone... I am still on the car, and it's a van which has a glass and a stuffed bar separating the driver from the back, so the driver can't hear anything at all

He was relieved, and then they continued the fun.... 

"Aahhh....you can hear it..?? Hm?? ...I am touching myself as I talk to you... " he could hear the familiar noise while they talked....the rustle of the skin and clothes....he could imagine his hand covering and going up and down that delicious shaft.... It only helped him to get even more crazy about it... His own hand was already almost like a blur over his own member, and also touching his chest, abdomen and especially, his over sensitive nipples....they were painfully hard, but it felt soo good, bc he was touching them the exact same way his lover used to do....

The way he loved to be touched.... rough, but firm..... and alternating with soft touches all over his belly.......and scratching his legs slightly .......

The way he knew his lover would do....rubbing his hands over his chest....licking and sucking on his nipples.....pulling him against his body.....by the waist....  
"AAHnnnn....hNHggg....I...amm..getting.....soo...close...." He said.... And he wasn't lying....hi body was getting so insanely high.....  
"Me... Too... My love....hhnnn....".....

But then, he started to hear sounds coming from the street in front of the building where he was ( the house he was, rented to serve as his home while he was far away from home, recording a new drama) but he thought it was just his mind and his lust playing trick on him, making him think his lover was arriving....but the noises were getting stronger.... Until.... 

Clink... Clack... The key was being turned..... 

He WAS THERE.... 

he couldn't believe in his ears, and, after the other arrived in the bedroom, in his eyes.....his lover was there... In front of him....in delicious flesh and bones..... And almost as insanely out of control as him......

He just had the strength to say 

" Bo-di... "

His lover was already almost naked, it seems like he began to strip as soon as he entered the house.... And then he answered 

"Zhan-ge... "...it was all that he said, but the FIRE in his eyes was more than enough to be worth a million words..... 

He practically flied in his direction...hugging him so tightly it was almost painful.... 

Even tho his touch was more than welcome....they kissed in such a desperate way, that it took only a few moments for both to have to separate their mouths....but not the rest of their bodies.....their members were rubbing against each other while he was taking off his pants, to join his lover, which was spread in the bed, only in his undies..... 

The friction was deliciously insane.....and it was only a matter of time until he heard his bunny lover begging..... 

"Pl.... Please....come. ...In.... "

And it was all he needed as an invite.... 

He started to enter, even tho being almost out of control, with a certain caution....but his lover just pressed against his ass with his legs, practically demanding for more.....

And more was what he got.....he entered with full strength until the end.....and then started to move... Making sure he hit the spot each and every time.... 

"AHHHaaanNN.... AAAHHH....HNnNnnn.." Ah, those screams were all he wanted to hear all day...let alone after they started the sexy phone call.......

"HhMmmmm.... YiBo.....Boo.... ".....it was all that was needed... He started to feel his climax coming up on full force....and then.... 

It went all the way down.... 

In ecstasy...... 

Both hugged each other with all the remaining strength they had, while both their bodies were being overwhelmed by a storm of sensations so strong....that it seemed like it was almost too much....

They felt like it lasted forever, and at the same time, was too short.... But so intense, that when it ended, they just went limp on the bed, laying over each other in a mess on tangled limbs, that seemed like they were dancing.....but without moving.... 

After a few moments, with the only sound being their paints and ragged breaths, they began to come back to the delicious reality that they were still together, that it wasn't a dream......and that fact made the moments of the afterglow even better.... 

" I was swearing you were going to record LOF... I had no idea you could be that close to me...why didn't you told me you were in town??." He asked, while touching his face, with one hand, and touching his shoulder with the other, while laying on the other's stomach.... 

" I didn't know I would have this break today....they just told me in the morning... So I took a van to come here as soon as I got out of the plane... "

" oh, mann....you are really crazy.... "

"Yeah.... For you... " he said,, while kissing the other man's forehead, and hugging him, bringing him even closer... 

" but how long will be this break? "

" today and tomorrow... What about it? "

" oh, great.... Then we can be together for a good while... "

" yeah... "

They didn't say anything else... It wasn't necessary... 

The only thing both need at that moment was each other, and that was already true, so they just kept it the way it was.... 

At least for those two days.....

THE END


End file.
